


Supernatural Avenging With Sherlock

by jayspn_567, myshockblanket



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And other things too, Angst, Bananas, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, So yeah, Suicide Attempt, Tears, enjoy, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayspn_567/pseuds/jayspn_567, https://archiveofourown.org/users/myshockblanket/pseuds/myshockblanket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Steve tries to jump off the Avengers tower but gets a call from Sherlock. Team Free Will (+ 1) shows up because of demons and shit. So I'll see what happens from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To The Stage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look => This is my first AO3 project. So please critique. Compliments are always welcome. Should this be a series?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony calls Steve up for a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Critique. Please. I need to know what to improve and what I'm doing good, so all forms of feedback. Except scamming. That's not nice. However I appreciate all compliments and/or criticizing.

Tony filled his shot glass with the costly amber liquid. Within seconds, the whiskey was gone. He repeated the procedure twice more. Many more shots later Tony was stumbling over his own feet.

"Steve!" he called. "I need you!" About a minute later he heard the elevator door open and footsteps sounded towards his room.

"Hey, Capsicle." Tony said with a wink. "Wanna a drink?" He held up the near empty bottle.

"Tony, you called me up for a drink?" Steve facepalmed. He turned around to leave but Tony put a hand on his shoulder.

"W-wait." Tony stammered. "I'm gonna puke." He leaned over and spilled his guts all over Steve's gray, tight-fitting shirt. Steve jumped up and wrapped his arms around Tony's torso. He carried him, half-dragging him to the bathroom. Tony kneeled over the toilet and threw up what was left of his dinner, until he was dry-heaving. He didn't even hear Steve walk back in.

"Drink this." He said, shoving a full glass of filtered water. Tony hesitantly took a sip, then gratefully downed half of it. He took a few deep breaths and looked up towards Steve. He hadn't realized that the taller blonde man had taken off his puke covered shirt. Tony felt a chill go down his spine. Steve was... gorgeous. He leaned up to Steve and kissed him right on the mouth. Steve jumped back with surprise and bolted to the elevator.

***

Dean maneuvered his black Impala around the traffic of the NYC streets and pulled up beside a odd shaped tower that had an "A" in a circle on it. Sam looked out the window and his eyes widened. There were people crowded around the edge of the street, looking up. Some people screamed. They heard a loud thud on top of the car and they shouted in surprise. A tall, built, blonde man fell off the roof of their car.

"Oh my God, Dean." Sam gasped. "Its... Captain America."

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Dean questioned. They both jumped out of the car at the same time, and raced to the Captain. Sirens wailed down the street. Sam knelt down beside the blonde, muscular man and took his pulse. Sam jumped back startled.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Dean asked, worried. Sam just shook his head and took a breath.

"Dude, he's alive." Sam whispered.

  
***

Sherlock and John made their way towards the ever-growing crowd surrounding a tall, odd shaped tower with a big blue "A" accompanied by a circle. The "A" summoned their attention like a blue beacon.

"So, this is the Avengers tower." Sherlock said quietly. "Interesting shape, don't you think, John?" John looked up at the consulting detective.

"Yes it is a bit strange, but when you think about it, it's bloody brilliant!" John replied enthusiastically, surprising Sherlock.

"Do you care to elaborate, my good doctor?" Sherlock mused with a smirk. It was the smirk that made John's stomach flip. Not to mention he loved it when Sherlock called him "his".

"W-well you see, the... the triangular shape offers the support it needs without having to put that many annoying pillars in. So... yeah." The blond doctor stammered out. If Sherlock notice that John stuttered, he didn't say anything.

  
"Good observation, John." Sherlock smiled. Before John could reply, a reporter shove a microphone in the lanky, pale, dark haired detective's face.

  
"Sherlock Holmes? John Watson?" a dark skinned woman with curly brown hair grinned ridiculously.

  
"Yes." Sherlock said blatantly.

  
"My name is Irene Woodley." she smiled. At the name Irene, his head snapped up. "Are you here about Steve Rogers?"

  
"My original plan was to meet with a colleague. However I think this Steve Rogers case seems interesting." He looked at John who grabbed Sherlock's hand and dragged him towards the tower. They strode into the tower, Sherlock's disappointment was clear.

"Look, I know you wanna investigate this, but you have to meet with Stark." John urged.

  
"Hello, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." A male British voice interrupted. "Mr. Stark will be with you shortly. However I warn you he has had drinks and is currently unstable due to loss." It was Tony's Artificial Intelligence, J.A.R.V.I.S.

  
"The loss of what, J.A.R.V.I.S?" Sherlock pushed.

  
"His good friend, Captain Steve Rogers." the A.I replied. "He will live, however he has sustained serious injury and will be unconscious for a while, I presume."

 

 


	2. Boxing Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused Tony is bombarded by hunters and detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOO sorry! I really meant for this chapter to be longer, but it's not. Also it's late. I'm also sorry about that. I will make it up to you. Next chapter will be much longer.

Tony stumbled into the elevator and pressed a button marked “1”.

 

“You seem to have more guests, sir.” JARVIS’ voice rang out. Tony’s face contorted in confusion.

 

“Besides Sherlock and Dr. Watson, who else is here?” Tony questioned.

 

“Two men by the names of Sam and Dean Winchester.” the AI informed him.

 

“Why are they here?” He pushed.

 

“They claim to be FBI.” JARVIS replied. “However, their badges seem to be fake.

 

“Why the Hell would someone fake being a fed to talk to me?”

 

“Well it appears that they wish to consult you about Mr. Rogers, sir.”

 

“What?!” Tony’s head snapped up, and the moment the elevator doors opened he strode through at an increasing pace.

 

“Who the Hell are you two?!” Tony barked at two men sitting on the couch. The taller one looked like a moose. Sherlock and John were talking by the large window.

 

“I know you’re not FBI.” He snarled. “So, Winchesters. Tell me the truth.

 

“Alright.” the shorter, lighter-haired one sighed. “I’m Dean Winchester and this is my little brother, Sam.”

 

“He’s younger than you?” He gaped. “He’s almost as big as Banner!”

 

“I get that a lot.” Sam said, shaking his head. “We investigate the paranormal and we hunt monsters such as ghosts, demons, vampires, and etcetera.” Tony stared at him.

 

“You’re joking.” He laughed. “Those things don’t exist. Didn’t your mommy tell you that monsters aren’t real?” Sam’s jaw clenched.

 

“Actually she taught us that they are.” Dean spat venomously. Out of nowhere a man in a beige trench coat appeared before them.

 

“How did you do that?” Sherlock asked, eyes full of awe.

 

“Well, I opened a portal in space and flew through it faster than what humans call the speed of light.” He said in a gruff voice. Dean just laughed.

 

“So that’s how you do that!” He sighed. “I called you like twenty minutes ago, Cas.”

 

“I’m sorry, Dean. Metatron has stolen Hannah’s grace.” Tony could not take it anymore. He looked utterly dumbstruck.

 

“JARVIS!” He cried. “Tell Dummy to get me a drink.”


	3. Another Drink With Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drink with Tony escalates into a feels talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a LONG time.....Can someone help me out? As a....co-author? Yes. Co-author. Please comment if you'd like to join me in this.....interesting endeavor. My email is cowpig90@gmail.com. Feel free to contact me.

Tony sat down and took a swig of whiskey. He was paler than a ghost.

"Th-that man just teleported. He's obviously not human..." Tony said to himself. "Why am I surprised? I've battled aliens!"

"Sir, you appear to be having an anxiety attack." JARVIS' voice rang out. "I suggest you calm down and take a deep breath."

"JARVIS don't say that in front of people! I don't have anxiety!" He yelled, enraged. He stood and paced the room. Taking deep breaths as he walked. He feared if people knew he had anxiety that they would think he's weak. He couldn't say that though.

"Mr. Stark if you could please calm down it would benefit me greatly." Sherlock snapped. The Winchester brothers looked up, cringing at the snide remark.

"Sherlock! What did I tell you about being rude? Apologize right n-" John couldn't finish his sentence as he had been cut off by Tony.

"No, John. Let him keep talking." He snarled. "Sherlock knows what's good for him. He'll stop." The detective chuckled.

"Anthony, it's clear why you're so upset over Mr. Rogers' current state." Sherlock grinned evilly. "You have developed feelings for him. Am I wrong?"

Tony looked away before coiling back and landing a hard punch on Mr. Holmes' cheekbone. The paler man grabbed his arm and pulled him down with him. Tony fell on top of Sherlock, howling in anger.

"Oh Mr. Holmes, you just love having men on top of you." He cackled. "Isn't that right, John?"

It was Sherlock's turn to be angry. He shoved the shorter, tanner man off of him and kneed him in the abdomen. Tony cried out in pain and Sherlock took Tony's weakened state as an opportunity to haul him up off the floor and throw him to a chair.

"I am glad we have solved this dispute, my friend." He said, grinning. Tony shot him a deathly glare as he spat out blood. The bystanders in the room all sighed as they noted that their friends were still intact. Dean shot a glance at Castiel, noticing that he was already staring. They looked away quickly, moving their gazes to Sherlock and Tony.


End file.
